The Two Cat Clans
About the Two Cat Clans This is my fanfiction for warrior cats (by Erin Hunter) about two cat clans, Treeclan and Sandclan. They are otherwise known as The Trees and The Sands. In this wiki, I will be giving a summary of the story and the cats in the two clans. This story and the cats are a big work in progress. Erin Hunter gets a lot of credit for making the Warriors series! This fanfiction is made by Spirit Peg. I'll make this more organized once I've writted the whole story. The History of Treeclan and Sandclan The Untold Story is about how the Two Cat Clans began. This is just a summary of what happened and the more detailed story is a Work in Progress. The Forest Cats lived in the Forest of the Bright Moon. They were beautiful, organized cats. One day, Iris, the leader of the Forest Cats, received a Telling of the Wind. (A Telling of the Wind a predictions of bad things that might happen and a possible way to prevent them.) This is what the wind told her: In the place of stink and dust, Lives the cats with fur of rust. To escape a terrible fate, Find them a new home... Before it's too late. Iris and two other cats (named Takisha and Acatahashi) ventured into the City. They figured that the Telling was talking about the Alley Cats. In the alley, they found BigTree, the leader of the Alley Cats, sitting alone. They told BigTree that she and her Alley Cats needed to leave their city home because of what the Telling of the Wind told them. BigTree did not like other people telling her what to do, especially about leaving her home that she had lived all her life because of a "prophecy" that wasn't even exactly a prophecy because it was just a prediction. BigTree thought about this, and being a mean alley cat, she decided to trick the Forest Cats. "Very Well, leader of the Forest Cats. My cats and I shall leave the next day to escape this terrible fate." Iris was not the brightest cat. She should have been a little suspicious of the leader of the Alley Cats giving in so easily. Iris believed BigTree, and she and her companions went back to the Forest of the Bright Moon. That night, all the Alley Cats lead by BigTree went into the forest and attacked the Forest Cats. Completely unprepared, the Forest Cats lost. Iris looked around. She stared in horror at the dead bodies of her beloved cats. "Retreat!" She yowled. "Retreat, Sandclan!" The Alley Cats were confused. Sandclan? Was that what the Forest Cats secretly called themselves? (SANDCLAN was actually what the Forest Cats said when they were in danger. When someone said "sandclan", all of the Forest Cats would run to the beach where they can regroup and not loose any cats. Iris would check if everyone was there.) When the Forest Cats were running away and the last of the former Forest Cats disappeared into the bushes, Big Tree said these words: "From now on, we shall not be known as the Alley Cats, for we do not live in the alley. In honor of the Forest, our group will have the word 'Tree' in it. In honor of those foolish Sandclan cats for bringing us this forest, our name will have the word 'clan' in it. We shall be name Treeclan! Now that we live in the forest, we shall have new rules. Cats will have two part names, just like 'Tree-clan' and Sand-clan'. We will be fierce warriors, powered by the forest!" And so, the cats settled in. They were beginning to realize the horrible things they had done. As time went on, the cats grew friendlier because they did not have to suffer in the Alley. Prey was plentiful in the forest, so there was not as much competition. Even so, Treeclan was not used to the forest, so there were a few struggles here and there. The cats grew more organized and rebelled against BigTree. She was chased away, never to be seen again...? For some time, Treeclan was leaderless, but they separated their cats into Warriors, leader, apprentices (Warriors in Training), and kits (cats too young to become an apprentice). They even had a Medicine Cat, Stoneclaw, who learned about herbs and other magical healing things of the forest. This was to be passed on from generation to generation. Sandclan lived near the ocean on rocky slopes. They called themselves Sandclan anyways so they would not bring back bad memories. After all, they did not live in the forest anymore. At one point, before the second leader of Treeclan was chosen, some of the cats of Treeclan even went down to the ocean and asked Sandclan for forgiveness. Sandclan told them to forget it, and from then on, both Treeclan and Sandclan did not tell the story of how Sandclan and Treeclan came to be to the second generation. After all, it wasn't worth telling. Sandclan also lost faith in the Tellings of the Wind. What could be worse than being driven from your home?